


Six Inches of Frustration and Charcoal

by MistressScimitar



Series: In which Minho is whipped, but the feeling is mutual, so Jisung is too. [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Art Student Han Jisung | Han, Dance Major Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, I Don't Even Know, Jisung has a mental breakdown over a dick, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Rated M for excessive use of the word penis and descriptions of the same body part, Swearing, The thirst is real, strangers to something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressScimitar/pseuds/MistressScimitar
Summary: Thankfully, as being of the male gender, Jisung had spent a stupid amount of time doodling penises throughout his school life, much to the chagrin of his teachers and the girls who had to witness the margins of his schoolwork.Still, that innate fixation on male anatomy when he was younger had, in fact, blossomed into something far different from the ‘boys will be boys’ notion, instead, more of a ‘please fuck me boys’ sentiment and Minho was igniting that desire in him like nothing else.It was gonna be the longest three hours of Jisung’s life.Or: In which Jisung wants to cry while looking at a penis, and Minho just needs the money.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: In which Minho is whipped, but the feeling is mutual, so Jisung is too. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635061
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	Six Inches of Frustration and Charcoal

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, writing what I can only deem another crackfic based on the serious level of cringe I endured throughout this.
> 
> Note: Minsung barely share a word in this, so tagging this as a relationship is pushing the boundary a little.
> 
> Nevertheless, I had fun. It was a nice break from cranking out the longer fics. Enjoy ^-^
> 
> (Also, I have a [NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissScimitar). I don't do a lot on it currently but I am looking to change that this year. Probably I'll just start posting wips and snippets, maybe some art eventually...)

Felix tossed another chip, watching it land easily into Jisung’s open mouth, "It must be so cool just getting to paint dicks every week for your degree."

"Nah,” Jisung replied indifferently after crunching on his snack and throwing a chip back at Felix, his shot went wide. “It's usually just old men and women in their fifties who have nothing better to do."

“Lame. What about all the erotic pottery classes and longing stares over easels?”

Jisung glanced at his computer screen, long gone dark as their study period devolved into pointless chatter. “You do know those are not a thing right? I literally spend my nights drawing limp old dick and sagging tits.”

“Double lame.”

“What did you think was gonna happen? Some young hot dude was gonna pose for me, I’d compliment the shape of his nipples and he’d compliment the way I shaded his balls and then we’d fall in love?”

“Sexy,” Felix snorted, coughing on the chip he’d just tried to swallow, “It’d make a good meet-cute story.”

“You’re an idiot. It’ll never happen.”

*Meanwhile, across campus….*

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Yeah,” Minho slowed his pace and turned to his friend, “Why not?”

Hyunjin shrugged, understanding Minho was never something he excelled at. “I don’t know. I just think it’s a bit odd getting naked in front of your classmates.”

“I don’t share any classes with them. Besides, even if I did, it wouldn’t matter. I need the pay and education-related extracurriculars look good on resumes.”

“You’re just sitting in front of a class naked!”

“It’s art. Dance companies love that shit.”

“I guess… But aren’t you worried at all that they’ll talk about… you know…” Hyunjin’s gaze flicked down to Minho’s crotch pointedly,

“I’m not ashamed of my body,”

Hyunjin threw up his arms in exasperation, “Only you wouldn’t be! I just don’t know why they agreed to have you. You’re the most immature person I know.”

“All I have to do is sit still and try not to laugh. I can do that for three hours. Plus, Professor Chan put in a good word for me. ”

“Of course he did.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “He’s too nice for his own good. I swear he’d let you get away with murder.”

Minho elbowed Hyunjin in annoyance, “Keep talking if you wanna test that out?”

“Fine, fine,” Hyunjin relented, pulling open the door to their class, “Have fun flashing your junk to all the fine art students.”

Minho flicked him on the forehead, pushing him inside and ending the conversation.

***

"Alright, students. Listen up. For the next few weeks, I want you to be focusing on the musculature of our model. I want definition. I want the medicine kids to look at your pictures and be able to name every single muscle. So for that, I bring great news that one of the Honours dance students has agreed to model for us.”

Chatter broke out across the classroom. Jisung’s head perked up as well. An honour student? That meant their model was probably someone under their thirties.

“And before you ask, as he is a consenting adult and the paperwork has been signed, we do have permission for this. Treat him like all the other models we’ve had. But I do suggest some confidentiality here considering this is one of your future colleagues, okay?”

There was an incoherent mumbling of agreement in the crowd.

The teacher tsked, “I will reiterate what I said at the start of the year, I will not hesitate to remove and fail you from the class if you disrespect any of the models. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir,” The class chorused in unison.

“Very well. Let’s begin. Modelling for us for the next month is Lee Minho.”

The teacher went to the door to welcome the model but hushed voices immediately filled the room again. Jisung tuned into two girls sitting beside him, their high voices cutting through the din.

They were two of the more sociable people in his class, in contrast to how he preferred to keep to himself, but on occasion, he liked to joke around with the two. Or more specifically, the older girls teased him and he took it in good stride because they doted on him just as much.

“It wouldn’t be him, right?” The first girl, Yongsun, stage-whispered,

“I hope so.” Hyejin called back, “Have you seen him? I will die if it is. I wish this was ceramics. I would kill to immortalise his form into some clay.”

“But he’s always so quiet and serious.”

“When dancing, yeah. He’s actually pretty sweet and a little odd when you get to know him.”

Yongsun scoffed, “And how would you know?”

“He is the best friend of Byulyi’s sister’s ex.”

Yongsun sat up and spun to her friend, “Oh? So he’s younger?”

“Yep,”

“And,” She settled back into her chair, a pout on too, “Doesn’t that mean he’s gay?”

“Duh, but that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate his looks. He has the perfect features for the arts.”

Jisung’s eyes widened throughout their conversation. _He’s gay_? Who was this guy? He didn’t know many other openly gay men at the school. But to be fair, he also didn’t know anyone in the dance department. Why were these girls all over this Minho guy?

He didn’t hear the rest of the conversation as everyone’s attention was drawn towards the opening door, revealing the model Jisung would be spending three hours a week for the next four weeks tracing.

While the guy happened to be naked.

And fuck. Jisung swore he could feel his eyes bulge out of his head because holy fucking shit he was fine. Well, he finally understood why the girls knew him. Minho was hot. Unbearably hot. Why was he so hot? _The models were not supposed to be that hot!_

Jisung could feel his cheeks starting to flame as the implication of what was about to happen dawned on his mind.

He was a professional. He’d worked hard in his degree and held great respect for all the life drawing models, but he was also a very excitable, very gay man in his early twenties and Minho looked just his type.

The teacher brought Minho to the stool in the centre of the circle of easels and instructed him on what he had to do. He rambled out more artistic jargon about what he expected from them, but Jisung’s brain had logged off the second Minho walked in.

Minho had messy brown hair and a defined facial structure, with strong brows framing delicate eyes. Most prominent was the sharp slope of his nose. He was undeniably handsome and Jisung was worried because he was this nervous already and that was with Minho still wearing his gown.

It had to be some sort of fever dream. There was no way this man was about to strip naked in front of him. Surely he was about to wake up, morning wood dictating this heavenly imagination.

But oh, how he was wrong.

Minho said a quiet and polite greeting to the class, asking for them to treat him well. His voice was so soft and delicate and he didn’t care how cringe it sounded, Jisung swore it was caressing his eardrums and flying him to heaven.

Then, the soft gown hit the ground and Minho was standing before them, as naked as the day he was born.

Fucking hell on earth.

A clatter of some many things hitting the ground filled the class, but Jisung was too distracted to take notice. Minho was ripped. Not in a gym-junkie steroid-induced way. Ripped in the form of some sort of jungle cat, with long lean muscles that looked taut and toned from years of dancing. He was all soft curves and flat lines encasing hard muscle. He looked lethal.

Jisung could stare at him for hours and not get bored.

And as luck would have it, he was able to do just that for the next three hours.

It was only with the help of the same girls snickering beside him that a dumbfounded Jisung realised far too late that it was his pencils now rolling across the classroom floor. His heart dropped as he watched a tortillon slow to a stop right at Minho’s foot.

Scrambling quickly off his chair, Jisung grabbed all the items in his immediate vicinity and returned them to the base of his easel.

He wished desperately for his scarf to swallow him whole, but fate was not on his side as Minho connected that the last remaining object at his foot belonged with Jisung. Crouching down to pick up the innocent item, he walked a few paces over to Jisung’s easel, offering the tortillon back without a word.

“Thanks,” Jisung murmured, carefully snatching up the item without letting their hands touch.

He couldn’t find the courage to meet Minho’s eyes, opting to keep his head turned shyly down.

This would have been great, except for his gaze locking onto something else instead and the heat in Jisung’s cheeks flamed all the way up to the tips of his ears.

_Oh God, it was looking him right in the eye!_

Before he could embarrass himself any further after staring right at Minho’s penis, the model turned and went back to his stool, settling himself into position for the class.

Jisung prayed once more for his clothes to swallow him whole because Minho had to have been some sort of demon. He was seated just how the teacher asked, one foot on the ground and one on the step placed in front of him, an elbow on his raised knee and chin in his palm. It was great. It showed off his legs, his arms and undoubtedly the lines of his back. Only, Jisung was looking at Minho front on, and all his attention was drawn to the nice not-so-little package nestled between the two hefty thighs, eyeing him dead on.

Thankfully, as being of the male gender, he had spent a stupid amount of time doodling penises throughout his school life, much to the chagrin of his teachers and the girls who had to witness the margins of his schoolwork.

Still, that innate fixation on male anatomy when he was younger had, in fact, blossomed into something far different from the ‘boys will be boys’ notion, instead, more of a ‘please fuck me boys’ sentiment and Minho was igniting that desire in him like nothing else.

So, drawing dicks on toilet stalls had not prepared Jisung for the golden schlong he was about to replicate.

It was gonna be the longest three hours of Jisung’s life.

***

So maybe Jisung had been exaggerating a bit. The first hour and a half had passed smoothly.

Minho had gowned up and was currently on his break, sipping from his water as he stayed at the back of the room on his phone. Normally, the model would take this time to look over everyone’s art, but he could respect Minho’s wish in not wanting to see how the fumbling first years had captured his naked form.

Jisung had had nightmares about that in fact. One, in particular, included his highschool crush, taunting him with her pinky finger as she whispered conspiratorily to her friends, her eyes pointed downwards as he desperately tried to cover his dick. In that dream, he was surrounded by many watchful eyes all painting his penis in various unflattering forms.

Yeah, he had a good idea that dream stemmed from the first time he’d tried to have sex with her... Safe to say he confirmed he was gay then.

And safe to say she was offended when he couldn’t get it up and may have spread a word or two around their highschool life drawing class.

Fuck you, Harin.

Anyway, that was beside the point. Jisung was actually happy with the way he’d captured Minho so far. If only for one thing in particular.

Thighs.

Every bulge and dip of Minho’s quadriceps was carefully pencilled in. Smooth skin shaded to capture how soft Minho’s skin looked.

Unfortunately, there was still a prominent blank space glaring out at Jisung from between the legs of the Minho on his page.

He'd never struggled like that before. But no matter what he tried, the lines were wrong. Too big. Too small. Too kinked. Too curved.

He couldn't do it. He couldn’t draw Minho's penis.

That break couldn’t have come at a better time. Giving him a chance to steel his mind ready to try again. Not even Minho’s perfect face had caused him that much grief, and he had spent ten minutes just capturing Minho’s nose, smiling to himself upon realising there was a slight beauty mark above his left nostril.

Too quickly, the break was over and Jisung was back to face his nemesis.

He spent the next thirty minutes trying to shape the appendage, but it was taunting him, sitting so close yet so far out of reach.

There was something about it he just couldn’t quite capture and it was making him furious. Grabbing his eraser he angrily removed another failed attempt at drawing Minho’s scrotum. 

What was his problem? It was just like anything else, an oval here and a separation there, with some tension where it joined Minho’s body. He couldn’t even get the trunk right, the creation on his page looking like a deformed elephant.

Don’t even get him started on the glans. He never thought he’d ever wish for more foreskin, but now he was just begging for something to hide the taunting little head peeking at him.

Once again left with a blank groin on the page in front of him, Jisung felt his eyes tighten.

He wanted to cry.

And if that wasn't bad enough, after an intense stare-off, glaring right at the mushroom head, dangling perfectly between two meaty thighs, he found the courage to finally look away from the damned thing only to meet Minho's eyes.

His stomach dropped.

The model's demure smile didn't change. But Jisung saw it. The flicker behind his eyes. They both knew Jisung had just been staring at his dick, unmoving, for too many minutes.

And by the tears in Jisung’s eyes, and the tremble to his lip, they both knew he was about to have a breakdown over a penis.

Jisung snapped his head away, making a show of stretching out his neck and releasing the tension in his arms to avoid any more awkward eye contact, and to calm his breathing before he actually broke into tears in the middle of class.

Taking a quick water break himself, Jisung came to the only conclusion. He would try one last time, and whatever came out he would stick with. Time was running out and he had to fill something on the page between Minho’s legs. 

Returning to his seat, he looked at the problem head-on - no, his pun was not intentional - and started to trace Minho’s manhood one final time.

The minute class finished, everyone shared their thanks to Minho and he said his in turn before swiftly disappearing out of the room to undoubtedly get dressed.

Jisung watched the whole thing from where he was slumped in his chair, completely exhausted from the mental battle he had just fought.

The final sketch in front of him wasn’t _that_ bad. But it wasn’t up to his usual standards, and the lack of definition on Minho’s penis was jumping out at him, he hoped it wasn’t too obvious to everyone else.

“He’s hot isn’t he?”

Jisung jumped at the female voice right at his ear, turning to find Hyejin right next to him, Yongsun glued to her side. He stumbled over his words, “Y-yeah. I guess.”

“It was cute the way you dropped your pencils looking at him,”

Jisung narrowed his eyes at her, “Fuck off, Hwasa. What do you want?”

Both girls giggled at him, they had told him repeatedly it was cute when he swore. It was not really his desired effect but it kept them from snapping at him for swearing at his elders. He knew they were harmless anyway and just wanted to tease him some more, “Nothing. I just think it’s really cute the way you two kept looking at each other,”

“I was drawing him, of course I had to look at him, and he just happened to be facing me, so I don’t get your point at all.”

She smiled, and Jisung was reminded why he shied away from women, behind her innocent face he could see the plotting in her eyes, “Well, I happen to know that he’s single and we all know you’re still single, and I might just happen to also know he has a certain inclination towards men that you share,”

Jisung could feel his heart rate spike. They were not suggesting what he thought they were... Right?

Trying to keep his features schooled, Jisung settled on a calm, “And?”

“Nothing,” Hyejin stepped back, “Do with that information whatever you wish.”

Both girls turned to leave him be, not before Yongsun smiled over her shoulder at him, “And we both really like what you did with his penis, you seemed to spend a lot of time on it.”

Jisung was left staring in horror as both girls departed with light-hearted laughs filling the air. They had noticed. How obvious was he?

With fear still striking his heart, Jisung quickly rolled up his sketch to take with him. That would not be joining his portfolio anytime soon.

***

“Hello,” Felix called from somewhere in the dorm the second Jisung opened the door.

He’d only made it one step inside before he crumpled to the floor, hands pressed to his face in despair.

“Hello?” Felix called again, his voice growing louder as he approached the door.

Jisung just melted deeper into the ground. He could not believe his evening. Maybe it was time to quit art school. It’d never take him anywhere anyway.

“You alright, mate?” Felix questioned, approaching cautiously the defeated form of his housemate,

Jisung didn’t respond verbally, instead opting to let out a low wail and fling the rolled-up sketch in Felix’s direction.

“Woah,” Felix exclaimed upon crouching down to look at the picture. He’d seen most of Jisung’s artwork, so he wasn’t about to be scandalised by a nude, but this one was certainly different to the others he’d seen. “He’s fucking hot.”

Jisung groaned deeper, “I know.”

“This was your model today?”

Jisung nodded,

“I thought you said they were old men and women?”

“They’re supposed to be!”

“I don’t see what the problem is here?” Felix roved his eyes over the image again, the guy was definitely familiar, he just couldn’t pick where from.

“He bested me,”

“What?”

“I couldn’t draw it! Then Hyejin and Yongsun made fun of me because they knew I thought he was hot. Then I think they may have started shipping me with him. And then they hinted he kept looking at me, which I _know_ he did because I kept making eye contact after looking at his dick! Felix,” Jisung knocked the sketch aside and grabbed onto the collar of his friend’s shirt, “I can’t go back there.”

“What?” Felix cocked his head in confusion, only catching half of Jisung’s ramble, “The picture looks good though,”

“It doesn’t. I have failed. They’re going to revoke my homosexual privileges. What sort of gay artist can’t draw a dick?”

Felix glanced back at the sketch. He was not an artist. He had no idea what Jisung was talking about, the dude’s dick looked quite nice actually, he would certainly entertain the idea of sex if this mystery man offered it to him. “What are you on?”

“Look at it!” Jisung grabbed the artwork and held it up to Felix, the man’s eyes crossing as he found himself face to face with the aforementioned dick. “It looks like an elephant that’s been hit by a bus. How can I show my face to him next week when he’s already seen how poorly I’ve drawn him? Felix, I’ve been bested by a penis!”

It was hard to restrain his snigger, but somehow Felix managed it. “I think you’re overreacting. Come on,” Felix pulled Jisung off the floor and pulled him towards the kitchen, hoping the offering of freshly baked food would pull him from his spiral. “Let’s get you some food and think about this calmly.”

Felix dropped Jisung onto a seat at the kitchen counter and dropped a plate of brownie in front of him, encouraging his distressed friend to eat.

“So you thought the guy was hot and it threw off your groove. It happens. But you just have to go in there next week and try again. You know what he looks like now, he won’t catch you off guard.”

Munching sadly on the dessert Jisung nodded dejectedly.

“I’m serious,” Felix rubbed his shoulders in encouragement, "You’ve fought worse than a hot guys dick.”

“You’re right!” Jisung sat up straight and puffed out his chest, swallowing a mouthful of chocolatey goodness, “I have drawn hundreds of sad limp dicks. I have held dick. I have sucked dick. Hell, I have sat on multiple dicks. I can do this.”

Jisung threw his fist into the air.

“Minho’s penis, you’re going down.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> One day maybe I'll come back and help Jisung face his fears. And maybe we'll find out what Minho thought of the cute kid in glasses sitting at the front of the class....


End file.
